Animals
by Allusia16
Summary: Nicholette is in hiding with the Basterds after Dieter's supposed murder. Fearing for her family, she makes the decision to give herself up, but Hugo isn't willing to give up on them. Landa hunts the American soldiers and the innocent, Dieter searches for Nicholette and will kill anyone who comes between them, and Nicholette just wants the madness to end.
1. Chapter 1

1

 _Animals…all of them animals. All man did was kill and butcher and murder. But how was I any different. I got someone killed. My body trembled and my hands shook as I held them together. My entire body just curled up in the corner of the car. God how I wished I could just dissolve into the seats knowing that I could never feel anything again._

" _Whoo, we got those Nazi fucks!" Donny shouted._

" _Let's just get out of here before others show up." Wicki said and I just looked down at my lap trying to figure out what happened and how this happened. One moment he is there and the next he's lying on the ground lifeless before my eyes. What have I done? I felt a tear slip down my cheek and slowly a calloused, bloody- knuckled hand moved over mine and I slowly looked over at Hugo. He just stared at me with a serious and dark stare._

" _You alright?"_

I just sat on the bed listening to cars moving fast all around us. They were most likely looking for me, the Nazis. We had made it back to the base and I was commanded to stay in the room I was placed in earlier. Everyone was to lay low so they could make it back to the woods. Apparently that's where they have been this entire time. They planned to meet with an English soldier, but that meeting was called off due to the current events. I didn't care about the American soldiers or my home or my past as an opera singer. I just thought about Dieter. There was no tricks or mistakes. He had been shot and killed before me. He was no longer on this earth and it was my fault. I felt my fingers glide into my hair and grip the front of my hair feeling I needed to squeeze something. He was dead, he was dead, he IS dead.

I thought about when Dieter first came in to my job and used his status as a soldier to get Rudolph to let me off of work early. I had never been so afraid. After our children had gone missing obviously forcibly, sterilized or killed, I didn't trust anyone in a uniform, but then again there was one kind of uniform in France. I hated Nazis for what they did to us, hell I even hated Dieter. But when he chose me, I felt it was only a matter of time before he finally decided he had had enough of me and decided to just shoot me on the street. But that never came. He sewed his existence into my life. He befriended me, he fucked me, and he… loved me. Those words, his words, played in my mind every second I close my eyes.

He loved me. Why! Why did he love me, it didn't make sense! Why would he risk his life for me when he was just a mindless Nazi murderer! He had no mind. Hitler commands and he abides. That's what his kind did, that's what all Nazi soldiers did! I found myself sobbing uncontrollably now. I remember one day, I was leaving rehearsal and was walking alone on the street. The sun was up but the streets were not so busy. I saw a line of Nazi soldiers marching in my direction, so of course I hurried to the other side of the street so I would not be in their eye sight. I continued my walk glancing over at them from time to time and that's when I saw Dieter for the very first time leading the army down the street. He looked so scary and horrifying in his black coat and uniform. He looked to be on a mission to hunt and kill.

He looked my way and I felt caught in his stare. I told myself to look away or else he would step out of line, walk up to me, and put a bullet between my head. Dieter looked ahead again as he continued his march, but he looked back over quickly and I was unsure of what to think as we were both passing each other. But once our bodies were aligned on either side of the street, I saw his right eye close and I felt my entire body tighten up. I fumbled a bit in my walk and he just smirked triumphantly as he walked by. I couldn't believe that he had winked at me. And after we had met at my job and he was doing his marches, he would see me and he would secretly smile when he thought no one was watching. He risked everything to just smile at me. But now none of that mattered. Now he was gone, and I felt bad and I didn't know why.

That's when my head snapped up and my red eyes widened. The Nazis would come looking for me that much I knew. They would want to find me for their dead and to find me they would go after Marcel and Emmanuelle- they would go after my neighborhood, my people! I couldn't let that happen. I got up from the bed and moved over to the door and before my hand could grab for the knob, the door opened and Hugo came in. He looked genuinely shocked to see my rushed body at the door.

"Nicholette?" he asked and I just stared at him feeling all of my courage burst from my body.

"I have to go." I responded.

His eyes widened and he quickly came in and closed the door.

"Nicholette you are not leaving this house." he said and I shook my head.

"I have to, Hugo. If I do not the Nazis will go after everyone I love and I am not going to sit down and just listen to the screams of innocent people being gunned down in the streets." I said and he still shook his head as I spoke. He took hold of my shoulders and causally backed me into the wall.

"I am not going to let you go out there and get yourself killed!" he said. Now I pressed my forehead into his suddenly and I felt his body tense up.

"Why do you care, Hugo?" I whispered softly. "All you wanted from me was to help me kill Dieter, and now you got what you wanted. Why do you still insist on keeping me here?" I felt his hot breath against my lips and now he seemed to close his eyes.

"I thought somehow you knew." he whispered huskily. "I could have left you on that stage after shooting that soldier, but I knew if I did I would be sending you to death, and I couldn't, I just couldn't leave you there."

I just stared up at him. He never showed such interest in me before.

"Why now? Why are you just now showing emotions as if you care, how do I know this isn't a trick to keep me here?" I asked and he just leaned back and looked at me in shock.

"Because you knew that wasn't a gun digging into your thighs that night." he said. My eyes widened at his words and now I looked away closing my eyes trying to block out the night we met, but I only saw Dieter's dead body and with that body were thoughts of my loved ones suffering.

"I can't stay here Hugo. I don't belong here, I belong with my family." I replied looking up at him. I could see the obvious pain he was trying to hide.

"We belong with each other." he said. I stared at him, the pain in both our eyes visible. But he sighed heavily and looked away, his eyes staring down at the ground and slowly he looked back up at me, eyes dark and blank now. They were as dangerous as when we first met. "I'll talk to Lt. Raine." He backed away from me and turned silently and just left. I prayed they let me go.

Author's notes

I'm back! So here's the update now this story could go one of numerous ways:

Nicholette has to stay with the basterds but that of course has MAJOR consequences with everything.

Nicholette gives herself up to the Landa and of course that has MAJOR consequences with everything.

Or a mixture of the two plots

I already have the long outcomes for both options so please let me know what you would like to read!


	2. Chapter 2

2

 _Dieter's POV_

 _I can't see anything, and I don't understand why I haven't panicked yet. I start to see images in my head and I can't control them. I see a warm light and slowly it clears out and I am standing in a small field in Paris. I could see the Eiffel Tower off in the distance. I hear marching all around me and I look over to see my comrades marching off somewhere. It's a usual patrol, a usual day. I looked down at my hands to see my black gloves on and I am in my Gestapo uniform. I was particularly striking. Something white catches my eye and I lift my head and turn to see someone prancing off toward a patch of trees._

 _My eyes study the figure who is a woman in a big white dress with heels and some type of sparkling barrettes in their hair. I know that figure. Nicholette! My heavy boots move and begin to follow after her. She was like an echo of light as she moved into the forest and I did not think twice about following. I had to see her, to touch her, to hold her. Everything around me was darkening as trees began to form around my mind. The white dressed angel was skipping almost happily and she looked back at me and I saw her flawless face smiling at me. She had silver glitter above her cheekbones that made her eyes pop in utter perfection. This only made me want to run faster to catch her._

 _She slowed her run and this told me that she wanted me to eventually catch her prompting me to move faster. I didn't feel out of breath or feel my heart quickening from the run, but I did not question it for I did not care. I just wanted her. I wish things had been different._

 _As I was close to catching her, a bright light surrounded us and now I was lying down. I blinked a bit familiar with the ceiling. I was in my room. I looked around and saw my lamp and a Nazi flag hanging from my wall. Now I turn to my right and I see her staring at me, her head resting on her hand. Her hair was messy and wild and a few strands of her curls covered her face. She's naked and just smiling at me. My face brightened and I turned to her and quickly took her hand._

" _Nicholette. You're here." I said with relief placing her hand against my cheek to feel her baby soft flesh. She chuckled ever so lightly, and I kissed her knuckles._

" _Yes. I am here." she said and I lean forward pressing my lips to hers, and she caressed my cheek returning it. I didn't want to break the kiss, and so I pressed my forehead into hers, our lips just grazing each other._

 _She smelled so good._

" _You were taken away." I whispered to her wondering if she remembered that or if it had all been a dream. "Stiglitz, the Basterds came for you-" But she lightly silenced me with a soft shush and shook her head._

" _That doesn't matter now. We are here right now." she said. I felt my head shaking against my will._

" _Oh Nicholette, I wish this had never happened. I wished I didn't see you that day on my march and feel such attraction for you." I answered. I had never looked at Negro women before, but something in her eyes stuck out of the dainty white women that surrounded my world. Nicholette was somewhat dainty, but she was a survivor. She was not afraid to be hard if she had to. She submitted to me, but of her own will not from expectation of having to one day meet and marry a man as is the culture. My fraulein now shook her head, eyes now seeming serious._

" _You can't force your brain to fight your heart when it comes to your feelings. Your heart always wins." she said. I shook my head._

" _But the only person feeling pain through all of this is you." I said and she nodded._

" _Yes. You have put me in quite a situation haven't you? The Nazi soldier and the Negro store clerk. We make up quite a fairy tale." she said leaning forward, her sold hand sliding up my hip and I used this to do the same and pull her to me._

" _I was not thinking of the burdens you had to bare. My status makes me entitled where your… existence makes you inferior." I admitted and she nodded as if already knowing this._

" _And this is why our worlds should not have collided, but they have and they will continue to collide." she said moving into me and kissing me with mild demand. I cupped her cheek and forced my tongue into her mouth exploring the wet cave around her. She was so warm and I loved it. I pulled her closer to me deepening the kiss._

" _If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up. Ever." I said breathlessly and she shook her head and pulled back now, surprising me with her action._

" _If you don't wake up, Dieter, you are going to die." she said and now I sat up now and shook my head._

" _I do not care, if it means staying here in this room with you forever then fuck everyone else." I said viciously, and now she shook her head placing her hand on my cheek._

" _Live for me, Dieter. Then we can be together forever." she said her tone fading. Now everything began to dissolve around me. I looked around in shock wondering what the hell was going on and now I looked at Nicholette to see her form was slowly disappearing. My eyes widened and I shook my head grabbing for her, but my hands went right through her._

" _No! No, don't leave me please!" I begged feeling the darkness devour me quicker._

" _Find me, Dieter…fine me." she said her voice echoing in my mind._

I felt the sleep leave my body and my eyes slowly began to open and I was met with a pale grey ceiling. Everything seemed real. I could smell paint from the walls and everything was grey and slow. It was not bright and heavenly and beautiful and _she_ was not here.

But a woman was here. A blond woman with red lips and tight curls was standing beside my bed. She was in a white dress and had a petit figure. When she looked at me, she seemed caught off guard that I was looking at her and she even blushed.

"O-oh hello. I am Ingrid Muller, I am your nurse." she explained. I didn't respond. I just listened waiting to hear information I needed to know. She blinked rapidly before clearing her throat. "You are Major Dieter Hellstrom."

"What's my condition and where is my doctor?" I asked too weak to voice annoyance. She nodded quickly and motioned her head at me.

"The doctor is very busy, but will be here shortly. I am pleased to inform you that your four gunshot wounds did not pierce any major arteries thank god… Um you will only need to spend a few days in the hospital so your stitching can heal and then you can go home and rest before going back out into work." she explained. All I heard was that I was going to be okay and that was indeed a miracle. There was a firm knock on the door and it opened.

It was Wehrmacht marksman Frederick Zoller, one of my closest friends. He knew about my relationship with Nicholette and even though he was highly against it, he made excuses for me to see her when I had to sneak away. I would never tell her I had to sneak out, but in the end it was all worth it. Frederick looked at Nurse whatever name was and nodded at her firmly. She nodded and looked at me.

"I shall be looking after you until you are discharged." she said before leaving out of the door. I just gave a slight nod before looking at Frederick. He was in uniform and looked genuinely worried.

"You are truly a lucky man to survive four gunshots." he said and I just winced a bit shuffling in my bed and I looked out the window seeing what seemed like a bright day in Paris. "Dieter?" I was relieved that I would make a full recovery but I honestly did not care about that now.

"Where is she, Frederick?" I asked lowly, my throat dry and cracked. I looked from the window to my comrade with a blank stare. "Where is Nicholette?"


	3. Chapter 3

3

"She is gone." Frederick said and I whipped my head around to look at him with wide eyes, and he quickly shook his head. "As in missing." I glared at him cursing him for not being clear from the start. But now I had other things to worry about.

"What do you know?" I now that I was fully sitting up and he straightened up and lifted his head some.

"Only what other soldiers have told me. But before I speak, I need you to tell me what you remember. You were the only survivor left from the shooting with the Basterds." he replied and I stiffened at his words. So my men were all dead. No matter. I looked down at my dry hands trying to remember what exactly did happen.

"I was surrounded by the Basterds, the Nazi traitor Stiglitz, I almost had him. But Nicholette got in the way… she wanted it all to stop, and I told her-"  
then I paused immediately in my words. Frederick tilted his head forward and looked at me.

"Told her what" he asked.

I had told her I loved her before I was shot down and the look on her face was genuine shock and fear for me. She was afraid for me. _"Find me."_ I turned to Frederick and shook my head.

"Nothing. Now tell me what you know." I snapped and he nodded once.

"Col. Landa has sent many gestapo soldiers out to look for the Basterds and Nicholette. He wants to question her and I doubt it will be pleasant." he said and I tensed and cursed looking away for a moment. I told him they were innocent, I know I did. Now I really had to find her before he does. "And there is something else you should know Dieter…" I looked up at him quickly my eyes already demanding he spit out what he knew. He looked uncomfortable already and he looked down and then back up.

"Col. Landa has sent word to Poland… Amon Goeth is coming to lead the parties in finding and eliminating the Basterds and finding Nicholette." he said and now my eyes widened and I had never felt fear build up so quickly that it physically hurt my body at the thought. Amon Goeth is pure evil and if this were any other situation, I would be overjoyed. But I knew this would end very very badly. I have met Amon a few times in my life time and respected his hatred for Jews and anyone who was not a part of the Nazi Party, but he was good at his job. He was good at hunting and he always achieved his task which was eliminating the rats that plagued my world. But now things were complicated and I and everything I stood for was compromised.

"When will he be here?" I asked and Frederick just looked down.

"Three days. I heard he was very excited to come here." he said and I nodded l nodded before pulling my legs over the bed and immediate pain shot through my body, but I didn't care. "Woah woah woah, what are you doing?"

"I will be no use to anyone while I am here. I need to get back to work." I said and Frederick came over and placed his hands on my shoulders stopping me.

"Hey hey stop!" he snapped. "You are of no use to anyone now. And we cannot overlook the fact that you harbor feelings for a Negro who may or may not be allied with American soldiers here in France. You have a lot of thinking to do."

"I am thinking clearly." I struggled.

"Are you? Who are your loyalties to her or the fuhrer?" he asked and now my body stopped and I looked up at him with almost weak eyes.

"My hatred for the Jews has never stopped nor is my will to kill any Jew rat or Negro I see… but I cannot help but find something different about her. It has been my life's dream to see the weak exterminated so the strong may inherit the earth." I said lowly and he nodded.

"Yeah five words: You're in love with her. You are conflicted and if somehow someone else found this out other than me, then you would meet an immediate firing squad, hell they may just shoot you in this bed while you slept." he said. I winced at his words knowing he was right. I shook my head still.

"I have to do something. I have to find her, for now Nicholette thinks I am dead. I cannot lose her in this war." I stated. There was no if, ands, or buts about it. I had to find Nicholette before Amon or Landa got to her. Frederick nodded before looking down in thought before looking up at me.

"Rest. I will be your eyes and ears. Once you are rested show Landa you are capable of joining the hunt for the Basterds. I have to join, too. If somehow I run into Nicholette, I will send her a message that you are alive." he explained. I nodded and winced a bit.

"She will not believe another Nazi soldier… go to my home and look in my room. Under my pillow case there is a jeweled barrette she was wearing at the opera house she sang at before the assassination attempt… keep it and if you see her give it to her." he said and Frederick nodded. I knew I could trust him.

"Okay… I really hope you know what you are doing." he said before moving over to the door. I lifted my head some.

"Where are you going?" I asked and he glanced over his shoulder.

"To the theater. Immanuel Mimieux works there. The Negro who runs the projector there is Nicholette's cousin. I am to interrogate either her about Nicholette's or the cousin's ware bouts if she knows. If I can get to the cousin, then I can get to her before Amon or Landa." he said and my chest tightened and I just nodded and just like that he was gone. I knew I was playing a dangerous game here. If somehow anyone found out about what I was trying to do then I would be shot and they would hunt Nicholette down and do far worse to her. I couldn't believe I was hoping for this, but I hoped the Basterds kept her safe.

Nicholette's POV

There was no window I could look out in my room, so I just sat on the bed and pressed my legs to my chest. I couldn't help but feel utter emptiness. Dieter was gone- never coming back. This couldn't be happening. Why was it happening? Why me? Why did this have to be happen to me? I keep asking myself why I cared so much that Dieter was gone. Maybe it was because I got him killed. I knew Hugo was trying to kill him and still I did nothing. But what could I have done?

" _I love you."_ Then bang bang bang bang! My head snapped up as the door opened and I saw Lt. Raine coming in. I stood up immediately as Hugo and Donny were behind him. This worried me.

"Ms. Moreau it's been brought to my attention that you wish to leave." he said standing at attention and I swallowed some and nodded.

"I… just want to get back to my cousin and make sure he is safe. I don't want anyone else hurt or dead because of me." I said and the man nodded.

"Well that is admirable, but now we- no you must face reality. You are now in the middle of a war-an even bigger war. We have intercepted communication between France and Poland forces and have found out that a ruthless German officer, Amon Goeth will be arriving in Paris in three days to hunt us down and you as well. He is a man that hell did not even want and he will murder every man, woman and child to find you. Now you didn't start this, and we didn't want this to happen for you but this is what is happening. Now we can let you go and we can let you go to your family, but you will not be safe out there. You and your family and your people will be hunted, tortured, and killed…"

Tears were streaming down my face as he spoke.

"Please." I begged wanting to stop telling me the horrors of this soldier I had already heard about long ago.

"And you cannot outrun the entire German army wants it fills Paris to hunt you down. Our new mission is that we are to kill Hans Landa and Amon Goeth once he arrives. As for you and your cousin, if he wishes to go, we have special permission by our government to have you sent to America to seek refuge. You will be safe and you will not be haunted by the tragedies of war. Now you have been given this privilege because of your connection to Dieter Hellstrom. He has been your tormentor making you a prisoner of this war and since he is dead on account of my men, it is only fair that you be allowed to leave and live a better life." he explained and my eyes just widened as he spoke. America. Actually be sent to America. I looked down wondering if this was a wise idea. Lt. Raine took a few steps toward me.

"So here are your choices, Nicholette," he said and I looked up at him. "We can let you go and we will never see you again as we will be in hiding and carrying out our mission, or you can stay within our protection and we still carry out our mission and retrieve your cousin and begin the process of having you both sent to America where you will no longer be tormented by war." he said and I looked at Hugo and he just stared at me with blank eyes. It looked like he was really trying to keep his true feelings hidden. I looked down in thought before looking up at him.

"I will still here on one condition." I said and Lt. Raine tilted his head.

"Well spit it out." he said and I tensed.

"There is a lot of racism in your America- so much that there is not much difference in mistreatment there than there is here," I said and he tensed some, but nodded. "If my cousin and I are to leave here then I want us both to be as safe as possible. I want us both to live somewhere with some type of equal opportunity. If you cannot offer me that, then I might as well stay here if we will not really be safe in _your_ America." Hugo now raised his head some smiling a bit as if almost proud of my words. I was tired of people coming into my life and taking it over. If this was going to be my only choice then it would be MY choice. Lt. Raine nodded once.

"That is fair. Deal. Now we will bring you some food and talk later about trying to find your cousin." he said and marched from the room. Donny smirked.

"Don't worry, you're free from that Nazi fuck." he said and I just swallowed and nodded once at him as he followed his commander from the room. Now there was just Hugo and I standing there. I didn't know what to say to him and he just moved over to me and I tensed some not knowing what to do.

"I am sorry that I brought this down on you." he said and slowly wrapped his arms around me embracing me awkwardly. I wasn't expecting it, but for some reason his hug just made me feel better. I needed some type of protective embrace. I just leaned in and wrapped my arms around his stomach.

"No. You were doing your job." I whispered and he shook his head.

"And I wish that didn't involve you." he said lowly and I just nodded and held him close.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Dieter's POV

I was sitting up in my hospital bed as the nurse from before, whose name I forgot, was tending to my wounds.

"You have quite a pair of guns major." she whispered softly, but I did not respond. I was in my own mind hoping that Frederick managed to make it to my home and find Nicholette's barrette before anyone else. I hoped he found her before anyone else does. There was a firm knock on the door, and I looked up to see Col. Landa entering the room. I straightened up immediately.

"Colonel." I said with respect and he gave calm smile almost, one I did not trust.

"Major Hellstrom, I am pleased to see you awake and not looking so pale." he said. I nodded once.

"It will take more than a few bullets to kill me." I said seriously, and he nodded.

"Good. The doctors say you can leave in a matter of days, hm?" he asked and I nodded confirming his words and he smiled. "Ah good. I simply came to inform you that Amon Goeth will be arriving in three days to help us with the Basterds and the fugitive Nicholette Moraeu." I did my very best to remain cold and nodded.

"Are we tying her to the assassination attempt on the fuhrer?" I asked and the colonel nodded.

"Yes. She has been evading capture for interrogation. We can only assume she is an ally alongside the Basterds and must be destroyed." he said and I nodded, holding back the urge to gasp. I bit the inside of my cheek lightly to stop this action.

"I agree. Once my wounds have healed, may I be able to return to the field and help you find them?" I asked and the colonel shook his head and raised his hand.

"Nein, you did so much taking on the Basterds on your own. You are on one months, full paid, bed leave. You will remain home and if I need you I will call for you." he said. I was not too upset by this command. If I was off duty, I could look for Nicholette myself. I nodded.

"Sir." I responded and he just nodded and raised his hand straight to the sealing saluting me, and I returned the gesture. The nurse smiled.

"Don't worry, major, they will get those Americans and that fugitive, and put them all against a firing squad." she said changing one of the dressing over the wound on my stomach. My right hand tightened into a fist. If she wasn't a German woman, I would have struck her quite quickly, and reminded her of her place. But I had other problems. I had three days to find Nicholette before anyone else does. I needed her, I needed to hold her in my arms- inhale the sweet scent of her smooth skin. We also needed to flee and escape Paris so we both may be safe. Fuck, I didn't care about my safety anymore, I just want Nicholette safe in my arms.

Normal POV

Meanwhile, before the sun was setting, Frederick was searching Dieter's room with the spare he had found hidden in a small stone in the ground in front of his home. He was off duty, so he figured he would help his friend out. He couldn't believe the trouble Dieter was in. Why was risking his life for a negro, hell why was he risking his life for his friend who would risk his life for a negro?

But it made sense to Frederick. Negro women were like the forbidden fruit of this country. You shouldn't mix with them, but that fact alone, made you want to lie with one anyways. They had quite a vexing power to them, and Dieter was deeply ensnared. Entering his room and getting right down to business, Frederick moved toward the neatly made king size bed and searched beneath the number pillow. His gloved hand felt nothing or a long time until slowly his hand stopped. He found something. He removed it from under the pillows and saw a blue and white jeweled barrette. He remembered the singer had it in her hair the night of the attack. Yes, Frederick was visiting in hopes that Emmanuelle Mimieux would be there.

She was indeed a talented singer and Frederick doubted she had anything to do with the attack on his leader, but nothing could be done about it. He tucked the jewel away and straightened up the pillows and marched from the room.

Nicholette's POV

I couldn't wear dresses anymore. I could only wear pants and old shirts that didn't fit me very well. I couldn't wear anything that would draw attention to me. I pulled my hair back into a braid and turned and looked at my opera dress that was on the bed. It was dirty and torn at the bottom. I walked over to it thinking as if somehow, I am a different a person. I was no longer the petite opera singer who worked at a small gun store. Now I am a fugitive. I leaned over and slowly picked up a small barrette that I wore in my hair the night it went down. Now I couldn't help but think of Dieter. I remember one day, we met in secret for a picnic deep within the forest outside of town.

 _I wasn't as nervous as I should have been. Sometimes, I thought he could kill me and leave me in the forest, but as we laughed a bit and talked, those thoughts faded. He was in regular brown pants and a collared shirt that was unbuttoned at the top._

" _Can I ask you something?" I asked gently as I took a bite of a grape, and he nodded as he took a bite of some bread._

" _Of course." he said and I nodded unsure of what I was really asking._

" _If I asked you to run away with me, just leave Paris with me would you?" I asked and he was mildly stunned as I stared at him. It had been a few weeks and I had truly believed he was smitten with me even if he didn't know that I feared him sometimes._

" _Is that… what you want?" he asked and I just cleared my throat and shrugged._

" _I'm just asking. If I asked you to leave this life you lead now behind, would you?" I asked and now he winced and looked away and down at the checkered blanket._

" _My duties are to my country and to my fuhrer. I serve the people and help eradicate the vermin Jews of this world." he said, and as he spoke I winced at the horrible words he spoke fear showing on my face. But suddenly he took his hands and pressed them into his chest. "But I would give it ALL up if it meant you were with me. There is something about you, Nicholette, that possesses me, that possessed me the day I first saw you." Now we both looked at each other shocked and he released my hands and leaned back from me._

" _Is that what I have to do?" he asked lightly. I tilted my head._

" _What?" I asked and he looked at me._

" _Is that what I have to do to make you love me?" he asked and my entire chest tightened and I felt a lump form in my throat. "I would do anything for you."_

A calloused hand was now on my shoulder and I jumped lightly and saw that Hugo was beside me dressed now in regular civilian clothes. I looked down and noticed my hands were over my chest with the barrette deeply pressed into me.

"We are going to your home, the theater of your cousin, and his home to find him. Donny is coming with us." he informed lightly, and I nodded.

"Yes." I replied before moving to follow him from the room. "We have a meeting with an Englishman tomorrow night. You will be with us along with your cousin, if we find him." I paused and looked at him with great worry and he shook his head.

" _When_ we find him." he said and I was still not consoled, but we just left the room and joined Donny in the hallway. He suddenly held up a black gun to me.

"You know how to use this?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No but I am a fast learner." I replied and he smiled.

"Good girl." he replied and the three of us moved from the home.

Author's notes

I am sensing a major power group in Hugo, Nicholette, and Donny ha anyways an update is coming up soon.


End file.
